A long days hike
by Vitaminsdaily
Summary: Kurt and Blaine spend some time together after a day of hiking. They find a new way to relax. First fic so not entirely sure of the rating.


After a long day hiking Kurt and I were extremely exhausted. Who even knew that Kurt liked hiking? I sure didn't! He said that the exercise benefits out way the ugly hiking attire. Which was surprising to hear from the best dressed man in the universe. Furthermore Kurt had somehow managed to make hiking clothes look stylish and sexy, which I had previously thought was an impossible task. When Kurt and I finally arrived back at my house, all I could think of was taking off my sweaty clothes and taking a nap. We trudged up to my room and I removed my shirt and shoes and flopped down onto the bed. Kurt however stood looking at me somewhat shocked.

"What Kurt? Why are you staring?"

"You aren't seriously going to sleep all sweaty and gross are you?"

"Well that was the plan, why do you have a better idea?"

Kurt smirked and replied, "I was thinking we could take a shower."

Shower! We had never done that together before! That's so hot! I bolted up right on the bed and my mouth was almost surely hanging open. Kurt blushed slightly at the response and looked away from me.

"If you don't want to Blaine…. I didn't mean to…."

"You mean together right? Like at the same time?" I interrupted. Which evidently wasn't the correct response because now Kurt was blushing even more and looking down to the floor. He nodded and was becoming more embarrassed by the second.

"Oh sweetie, don't be embarrassed. I am sorry I responded so stupidly. I suppose my mind got a little carried away when you used the words 'we' and 'shower' in the same sentence. There is nothing I would love more then taking a shower with you, well maybe there is one thing…" My mind started to trail off again at thoughts of Kurt's naked body dripping with water, his smooth skin glistening and me touching and kissing him all over. The thought was really turning me on when I remembered that it could all become a reality. And with that I stood up and kissed Kurt tenderly. He kissed back with more passion then I had thought he would. I guess the idea of a shower had turned him on as well. This thought was almost instantly affirmed when I stepped forward and pressed myself further onto Kurt. There I found a large bulge in Kurt's pants that matched my own.

" So, shower." I panted, hardly able to breath.

"Mmm hmm." Kurt hummed against my lips and quickly began pulling me with him. We were in my bathroom within a matter of seconds. Somehow in that amount of time Kurt had managed to pull off my shirt and was already starting the shower. I didn't question it though because my attention was placed on kissing Kurt's neck and trying to unbutton his pants simultaneously. Kurt moaned in response.

"Blaaaaine, come on I need to get the shower the right temperature and your distracting me!" He whined.

"But Kurt multi tasking is fun, plus…" I finally unzipped his pants and tugged them down, "It saves loads of time. And the sooner I get you naked the better." Kurt giggled at the last remark and turned around to pull his pants all the way down as well as mine. We were completely undressed in a few more seconds and Kurt was making the final adjustments to the water temperature when we heard it. Some one was coming through the front door, probably my parents. They would most certainly be coming upstairs to check on Kurt and me, knowing that we had spent the afternoon hiking.

"Shit!" We both said in unison. We were then putting clothing back on twice as fast as it had been removed. Which is why I ended up with Kurt's underwear and shirt and vice versa. Oh well, my parents wouldn't notice that but they would notice us together in the bathroom if we didn't get the fuck out. We heard footsteps coming up the stairs. We were back on my bed with notebooks around us in a matter of seconds, and everything seemed to have been covered up perfectly when I realized our mistake. But it was too late.

"Hi Blaine, hello Kurt! How was your hike?" My mom asked seeming very chipper.

"It was lovely mom, just great, now we are studying for a really important test so we'd better get back to it." Kurt raised his eyebrow slightly and looked at me, that's when he noticed it and his eyes went wide.

"Is everything alright Kurt, you look a little pale?"

"Oh he's fine mom, just worried about the test is all. Like I said we really have got to study."

"Well ok boys I will leave you to… What's that sound?"

Fuck, we are so screwed!

"Blaine why on earth is the shower on?"

"I… Well I was just cleaning the shower mom, now it's running to get all the chemicals out. It was really filthy because we washed our hiking boots in the tub."

Thank heavens that both pairs of our boots were under the bed.

"Oh ok, alright then, have fun studying boys."

She finally left and Kurt and I sank into the bed with relief.

"That was way too close." Kurt whispered.

"Well it all turned out ok, except the not getting to shower together part."

Kurt smiled and kissed me. "Yes well another time perhaps?"

"Any time you want, all the time even. Really, I won't mind at all." We both just laughed and spent the rest of the afternoon napping, sadly, without having taken a shower.


End file.
